As a connector of this type according to a conventional example, one that is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 is given. In FIGS. 1 and 2, a connector 100A includes a plurality of terminals 101, a housing 110 for holding each of the terminals 101, and a shell 120 fitted to an outer periphery of the housing 110.
Each of the terminals 101 is fixed to an end portion of each electric wire W. Each of the terminals 101 has a terminal locking hole 102. Each of the terminals 101 is so disposed as to be inserted into each terminal cavity 111 of the housing 110. The housing 110 has a plurality of housing lances 112. Each of the housing lance 112 is locked with the terminal locking hole 102 of each of the terminals 101. Each of the terminal 101 is held to the housing 110 by a locking force of the housing lance 112.
Further, as a connector according to another conventional example, one that is illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4 is given (refer to PTL 1). In FIGS. 3 and 4, a connector 100B includes a plurality of terminals 101, a housing 110 for holding each of the terminals 101, and a shell 120 fitted to an outer periphery of the housing 110.
Each of the terminals 101 is fixed to an end portion of each electric wire W. Each of the terminals 101 has a terminal locking hole 102. Each of the terminals 101 is so disposed as to be inserted into each terminal cavity 111 of the housing 110. The housing 110 has a plurality of housing lances 112. Each of the housing lances 112 is locked with the terminal locking hole 102 of each of the terminals 101. Each of the terminals 101 is held to the housing 110 by a locking force of the housing lance 112. The housing 110 has a plurality of pairs of upper and lower housing elastic arms 113. Each pair of the housing elastic arms 113 bias each of the terminals 101. In the terminal cavity 111, each of the terminals 101 is held in a position where the elastic forces of the pair of the upper and lower housing elastic arms 113 are balanced. Against the elastic forces of the pair of the upper and lower housing elastic arms 113, each of the terminals 101 can move upward and downward in the terminal cavity 111.